mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Marsupials will invade McDonald's.
HELLO!!! In about 3 days, according to the User Creation Log, I will be on MySims Wiki FOR A FULL YEAR!!! YAY!!! It has been quite a quick and productive year for MySims Wiki. :O When I first started, teh Wiki was pretty suck-ish, it was all white, and there was barely any info and pictures of characters were scarce. When I came onto teh Wiki, I used my MySims PC game to help out ze Wiki to take pics of the characters, then fill the pages with information about dialogue, and stuff like dat. :O I also wrote more stuff on the articles and put in info. I was eventually promoted to admin a month later for my efforts. *shifty eyes* When I was promoted to admin, I then helped make it not so white and made a new skin for ze Wiki (you can see the first MySims Wiki skin ever on teh outdated About page). Moo. And as more info was added, the Wiki became more famous and popular, and here we are today. :O I AM PROUD TO BE ON THIS WIKI!!! Uh...anywayz, this isn't what I created teh blog for. I made this blog for stuff. Random Person: *double-slaps Blanky* JUST TELL US AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY, YOU MORON!!! OKAY, OKAY, GOSH!!! SO UH...I JUST FELT LIKE SHARIN'...REAL LIFE PICS OF MY HOUSE!!! And no, I don't have any pics of me, I DON'T WANT STALKERS. *shifty eyes* Uh...so here are just a few pics of my games. And stuff like dat. HERE BE MAH DS GAMES. IT'S A HUGE 1-2 FEET TOWER! -insert evil laugh here- Teh games are kinda in order from the games I like most (top) to the games I like least (bottom). Nintendogs is around teh top since it was my first game and whatevah. *shifty eyes* And no, I don't like Sonic more than Zelda, but I was too lazy to lift up all those DS games just to put it around ze middle at the time. *shifty eyes* I like SoulSilver better than Platinum, but I like them around both kinda equally. Moo. If you're wonderin' about "Harvest Moon DS Cute", my mom gave it to me as a "surprise" gift... Two game boxes be missin' from there: Pokemon Diamond (lost it, no idea where it went *crai*) and Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations (bought it on eBay without a box!!! TEH HORRORS!!!). So ja. You can also see a Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets book, and MAH BEDROOM DOOR!!! AIN'T DAT SO FANTASTICAL?! Also, mah l33t National Geographic Map!!! Teh pictures look a lot dimmer than they are in reality for some reason. *shifty eyes* THESE BE MY WII GAMES!!! And you can see some of my GC games, which have been stashed around ze back. *shifty eyes* And if you really care, there are Chinese God glass figurines on the top. :O Teh bottom shelf has mah grandmama's drama CDs. And some Wii remotes. Teh Super Mario Bros. Wii box sticks out like a sore thumb. :O THIS HERE BE MY ORIGINAL DS PHAT (4-5 years old as of the time of this writing) AND MAH COBALT DS LITE (that is now 2 years old since mah DS Phat's scroll broke to the point where the colors on the top screen look strange for some reason). ALSO, SOME OF MY CLOTHES WANTED TO BE IN THE PIC! Yes, my clothes be all black, dark blue, or brown. *shifty eyes* HERE BE MY TV, WHICH IS AROUND MY AGE!!! True, I probably need a new TV. :O As you can see, I am playing Pokemon Battle Revolution!!! AGAINST A WEEPINBELL!!! LAST OF ALL, THIS AIN'T A REAL LIFE PIC, BUT HERE BE MY MESSY DESKTOP!!! Most of the files belong to my bro. *shifty eyes* All of teh games (except StarCraft) be downloaded by me. And this be a Windows XP. WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH RANDOM TOUR AROUND MY STUFF!!! You can ask about teh games I have or whatevah. *shifty eyes* Category:Blog posts